


of needle and tattoo

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, also with kagafemfuri because they're babies, benelophobe!akashi, mention of past onesided kagaaka, tattoo artist!nash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou belum mampu membagi luka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of needle and tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sei_heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/gifts).



**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi, no profit gained by making this fic**

.

Bentuknya silinder, diameternya bahkan kurang dari dua mili. Sangat kecil dan runcing, apalagi bagian ujungnya, jelas dibuat sangat tajam. Tak bisa merobek seperti gunting, tak bisa memotong seperti pisau. Namun saat benda itu menyentuh epidermis kulitnya, Seijuurou tak bisa mangkir kalau tubuhnya mulai keluar keringat dingin.

Ujung benda runcing itu menjauh dari kulitnya. Kepala Nash yang semula tertunduk, fokus pada bagian dekat siku Seijuurou mendongak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya. “Ada apa Sei?” tanyanya. Tangan Seijuurou terkepal tak nyaman dan air mukanya pucat sekali. “Tak enak badan?”

Tangan yang semula terulur di hadapan Nash ditariknya kembali. Terburu-buru merapikan bagian lengan baju yang terlipat sampai menutupi tiga perempat bagian lengannya. “Kurasa tidak untuk hari ini.”

Nash membuka kacamatanya, meletakkannya di atas meja di samping mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. “Lagi?”

Bola mata Seijuurou bergerak gelisah, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah benda yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Nash. “...ya, mungkin lain kali.”

Alat perajah itu kembali Nash simpan di tempatnya semula. “Sebulan yang lalu, kalau tidak salah, kau mengatakan hal yang serupa.”

Nash memijat pangkal hidungnya. “Sei, serius. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang hanya menggambar tato itu di kulitmu dan selesai.”

 “Kupikir belum saatnya.”

“Kupikir ada yang salah denganmu.”

Seijuurou mengerang, serta-merta tubuhnya ikut bangkit dari posisi duduknya. “ _It just a damn tiny tattoo_ , Nash! Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya?!” intonasinya meninggi. Kedua alisnya saling beradu.

Nash menangkap satu pergelangan tangan Seijuurou. Mencoba tetap tenang walau ia ingin membentak balik orang di hadapannya. “ _It’s not just about the damn tattoo, Seijuurou_ ,” ia menggeram, “ _It’s all about you_.”

“ _I don’t give a damn about myself or whatever. I’m sick of it_ ,” balasnya. Berusaha melepas tangannya yang terkunci oleh Nash. Namun kunciannya begitu kuat sampai Seijuurou dibuat meringis menahan nyeri.

“Lepas.”

“Tidak.”

“Lepas.”

“Ada yang salah denganmu.”

“Kubilang lepas!”

“Tidak.”

“Nash!”

Refleks Nash melonggarkan genggamannya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka kemudian mengatup kembali, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang ada yang salah dengan Seijuurou, pikirnya lagi dan lagi saat ia mencerna raut si rambut merah yang tak biasa—seperti bukan Seijuurou yang selama ini dia kenal.

Ketika pegangannya mengendur, Seijuurou dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Mengambil tas selempangnya di dekat sofa yang tak jauh dari jangkauan. Melangkah menjauh dari Nash menuju pintu keluar toko dan menghilang di baliknya tanpa repot-repot untuk pamit pada si tuan rumah.

.

Seijuurou tak pernah bermasalah dengan gunting. Teman-temannya malah sangat sering mengkomparasikan dirinya dengan benda satu itu, setelah ia dengan sengaja hampir menyabet muka Taiga di koridor sekolah. Meskipun bukan salah Taiga sepenuhnya, karena Daiki sang _partner in crime_ dan segenap anggota reguler klub basket ikut andil dalam misi membuat hari sang kapten kacau.

(Saat itu, Seijuurou hanya tak sadar kalau ia sedang dalam proses inisiasi sebelum mendapat hadiah ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari rekan-rekannya di penghujung hari.)

Seijuurou tak bermasalah dengan pisau—yang hampir setiap hari digunakannya untuk memasak. Sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, ia memaksakan diri untuk mulai belajar memasak, setidaknya untuk ia makan sendiri. Percobaan pertamanya benar-benar buruk untuk ukuran orang serba bisa seperti Seijuurou. Ia tak ingat bagaimana rasa masakannya waktu itu. Namun kalau ditanya bagaimana rasa masakannya sekarang, mungkin jauh lebih enak dari tutor gratisannya si alis bercabang dua.

Seijuurou tak bermasalah dengan cutter, ataupun silet, ataupun gergaji. Ia tak bermasalah dengan benda-benda semacam itu, sungguh.

Ia cuma bermasalah dengan satu.

.

Seijuurou mengacaukannya lagi.

Napasnya memburu, langkah kaki lebar-lebar membelah pinggir jalan yang berkelok menuju apartemennya, berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Tak ingin Nash menyusul dan memerangkapnya dengan segudang pertanyaan. Mungkin pada akhirnya si pengrajin tato itu menyadari apa yang salah dengan Seijuurou—dan ia tak mau menghadapinya. Seijuurou terlalu cemas secemas benda kecil berujung runcing itu dihadapkan kepadanya.

Tangan gemetar meraih knop pintu, empat angka dimasukkan sebagai kunci sebelum pintu terbuka. Lantas ditutup kasar setelah Seijuurou berada di dalam, tangannya masih menunjukkan tremor berlebih. Pergi ke dapur, ia mengambil gelas di konter dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Diteguknya buru-buru. Pegangannya pada badan gelas terlalu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seijuurou butuh menenangkan diri—

—dari benda laknat yang menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun, dari momok mengerikan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya layaknya tumor ganas, dan dari kecewa pada sepasang netra  biru langit Nash; pada cinta yang terpupuk di hati Seijuurou setelah begitu banyak momen yang dibagi bersama dengan pria pemilik _tattoo parlor_ itu.

Namun Seijuurou belum mampu membagi luka.

Seijuurou khawatir. Begitu banyak ia kehilangan sampai ia takut untuk merasakannya lagi. Walau tak mau mengakui, Seijuurou sudah mencandu—pada Nash Gold Jr., pada sentuhannya, pada kata-katanya yang terkadang membuatnya muak, dan pada kesabarannya meladeni polah Seijuurou yang terlalu _tinggi_.

Kalau saja—kalau saja ia tak bermasalah dengan jarum atau apapun benda yang penampakannya mirip seperti objek sial itu, mungkin sudah sejak lama Seijuurou mendapatkan tato pertama terukir di kulitnya. Dan ia tak lagi perlu mencemaskan hubungannya dengan Nash.

Seijuurou bahkan tak lagi menyimpan tusuk gigi di apartemennya.

.

[Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep—]

.

Distrik lampu merah; suatu hari Seijuurou iseng mendatangi sebuah gaybar.

Ada banyak pertimbangan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk—bahkan saat ia masih berjalan di trotoar distrik yang ramai, oleh para lacur dan pekerja kantoran berhidung belang yang menggandeng gadis-gadis berseragam sekolah.

Seijuurou melihat wanita-wanita pesolek yang memamerkan lekuk tubuh, memperlihatkan buah dada dan paha di atas baju yang kekurangan bahan—jujur Seijuurou tak suka; boro-boro bisa tergoda.

Aneh. _Seharusnya_ ia menyukai wanita dan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang sering kali membuat Daiki tergoda alih-alih merasa jijik. Daiki pernah berkomentar, saat Seijuurou dengan gamblang memberitahunya suatu hari bahwa ia tak menyukai mereka yang terlalu berlekuk; mungkin saja tipe idaman Seijuurou adalah wanita yang seperti papan setrika, yang seperti triplek. Dan Seijuurou pada saat itu hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

 _Ya, mungkin saja._  

Tetapi, ada yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya saat tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan Taiga di belokan koridor sekolah. Tubuh Taiga yang besar menimpa badan Seijuurou, hanya beberapa detik karena Taiga langsung bangkit dan mundur perlahan. Namun efeknya begitu besar. Taiga sampai harus meneriaki namanya tiga kali sampai Seijuurou kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Itu pertama kalinya Seijuurou merasa tertarik dengan pria, terutama pada Taiga. Meskipun begitu, ada pahit yang ditelan si kapten basket saat beberapa hari setelahnya menemukan si pemuda berambut gradasi merah-hitam yang pulang sembari bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sekelas Taiga sekaligus manajer klub basket bersama Satsuki; Furihata Kouki—gadis manis yang sempat naksir Seijuurou, dulu.

Dentum musik, gemerlap lampu disko dan pria dengan pria yang bercumbu di setiap sudut bar adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali ditemukan netra berbeda warna Seijuurou. Sudah bertahun-tahun lalu ia sadar dengan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang, tapi belum sekalipun ia mendatangi tempat ini.

Karena sejujurnya ia hanya iseng. Tak ada pekerjaan yang mesti kembali diselesaikannya dengan segera. Jatah cuti menumpuk dan ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menggunakannya sebagian dan mendatangi sebuah gaybar.

Seijuurou memesan koktail. Ia memilih duduk di sudut yang tak begitu diperhatikan. Sengaja menampang wajah masam, malas meladeni laki-laki belok yang berusaha menggoda. Tampilan boleh saja oke—banyak para gay yang ternyata sebelas dua belas penampilannya dengan pria normal—tapi mereka bukan tipenya, duh. Seijuurou mengingatkan diri kalau ia datang ke sini bukan untuk mencari pasangan.

Ada laki-laki yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Sambil melepas jaket, ia memesan martini. Suaranya dalam, agak berat namun merdu di telinga. Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou yang sedang memperhatikan sepasang manusia bergender sama di lantai dansa menolehkan kepalanya.

Senyum hangat menyapanya dengan kerlip pada iris biru cerah si pria. “Baru di sini?”

Seijuurou mengedip dua kali. “Ah ... ya. Kau?”

“Hmm, aku sering ke sini. Setidaknya seminggu sekali. Kau tahu, melepas penat dari pekerjaan.”

“Oh ...” Seijuurou tak bermaksud memperpanjang konversasi. Dengan suka rela pria di hadapannya—yang ditebaknya tak berbeda jauh umurnya; masih kepala dua—membuka topik lain.

“Ngomong-ngomong,” ia menyesap pelan martini-nya, “matamu cantik.”

“... terima ... kasih?” Seijuurou setengah ragu setengah hati-hati, berjaga-jaga bila ada udang di balik batu. Namun pria yang rambut pirangnya mengingatkan pada Ryouta sayangnya tak bermaksud begitu. Sekedar mengajaknya berbicara, terutama saat tahu bahwa Seijuurou pertama kali datang ke sini.

“Aku jarang menemukan orang yang memiliki mata berbeda warna sepertimu.”

“Ini kelainan bawaan lahir.”

“Ohya? Tapi menurutku itu sungguh cantik. Satu berwarna merah dan satu lagi oranye, mendekati kuning. Uh, apa sih istilahnya?”

“Heterokromia.”

“Ya, ya, benar. Aku pernah membaca artikel tentang ini, heterokromia. Artikel yang sangat menarik.”

Impresinya setelah berbincang lama dengan pria dengan garis wajah kaukasia yang kental ini begitu mengesankan. Walau sempat menaruh curiga, Seijuurou perlahan menghilangkannya seiring dengan pembicaraan yang mengalir asyik.

“Kita tadi sudah banyak berbicara, namun sepertinya aku belum mengenalkan diri.” Tangan diulurkan di hadapan Seijuurou, “Nash Gold Jr.”

Uluran tangan bersambut.

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

Pada saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, Seijuurou tak sadar kalau ia mulai menabur benih baru di hatinya.

 .

 [Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di—]

.

“Kau pasti bercanda. Ini—ini Seijuurou yang sedang kita bicarakan.”

“Tidak.”

“Bisa kau ulangi lagi?”

Shintarou menghela napas. Pagi tadi Nash menghubunginya, meminta bertemu. Ada yang ingin dia pastikan katanya, mengenai pacarnya yang putus kontak seminggu terakhir. Mencoba datang ke rumahnya pun percuma. Seijuurou tak pernah membukakan pintu, dan Nash menyerah duluan, tak lama menunggu di depan pintu. Empat digit kode apartemen Seijuurou yang dulu dihapal di luar kepala si rambut pirang telah berganti, entah apa, curhatnya.

“Akashi bermasalah dengan jarum, dan benda-benda lain yang lumayan mirip dengan jarum—terutama yang ujungnya runcing; tusuk gigi, ujung pulpen, semacam itulah.”

Ketukan jari konstan di atas meja. Shintarou memilih menikmati secangkir Americanno di hadapannya sambil menunggu respon Nash. Ia masih punya waktu bebas sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit. Espresso Nash sama sekali tak tersentuh.

“Sejak kapan?”

“Sejak donor darah pertamanya,” sesapan lain, “Petugasnya saat itu membuat kesalahan pemeriksaan kesehatan. Tekanan darahnya rendah. Ia sampai pingsan tiga kali setelah selesai mendonor.”

Nash tertawa miris. “Dia bahkan tidak bermasalah mengacungkan pisau atau gunting.”

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Akashi kalau begitu?”

“Yang jelas aku tak akan memaksanya untuk mentato kulitnya.”

Shintarou meletakkan cangkir kopinya di hadapan mereka berdua. “Jadi selama ini kau memaksanya?”

Nash berdecak, “Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Seijuurou yang mengatakan duluan untuk ditato—karena pacarnya seorang perajah jadi setidaknya ia ingin mendapatkan satu.” Jeda. “Tapi aku masih bingung, ia tak membalas telepon maupun pesanku seminggu ke belakang. Pergi ke apartemennya pun percuma.”

“Tak menghubungi kantornya?”

“Sudah. Katanya ia mengambil cuti.”

“Keluarga?”

“Oh, kau sendiri tahu kalau hubungan Seijuurou dengan ayahnya masih begitu sensitif.”

“Jadi?”

Ujung alis berkedut. “Aku di sini meminta saran, Shintarou.”

Shintarou berpikir, sejenak. “Bagaimana kalau kau datangi lagi dia ke apartemennya? Kutebak Akashi akan tetap berada di sana. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang akan pergi jauh dari zona nyamannya bila sedang bermasalah.”

Nash mendengus.

“Kadang aku cemburu padamu, Shin. Kau lebih mengenal Seijuurou ketimbang aku.”

Bingkai kacamata dinaikkan. “Aku hanya berteman lama dengannya.”

“Ya, ya, pak dokter. Terserahmu,” potong Nash seenaknya. Tapi kemudian senyumnya merekah, seperti mendapatkan jarum di tumpukan jerami yang pada akhirnya ia selami—luka Seijuurou.

 “Shin, kau harus datang ke tokoku kapan-kapan, servis gratis untukmu.”

“Ah, aku tak cocok dengan tato, sayangnya.”

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka di gaybar melahirkan pertemuan-pertemuan lain; tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, kafe, taman, hingga pada suatu hari Nash mengajaknya datang ke toko miliknya—Jabberwock.

Seijuurou lupa siapa yang pertama kali menyatakan rasa suka terlebih dahulu. Hubungannya dengan Nash mengalir santai, dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa mereka sadari keduanya telah terikat dengan status kekasih.

Ada kekhawatiran yang sempat timbul saat Seijuurou datang ke toko kekasihnya, karena ia begitu benci melihat proses pentatoan yang dilakukan Nash ataupun pegawainya. Seijuurou selalu menghindar, memilih duduk-duduk di ruang tunggu atau pergi ke kamar Nash di lantai dua. Menunggu hingga Nash selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan kemudian mereka berbincang, yang seringnya disertai dengan kecupan-kecupan nakal.

“Aku juga sedang mentatomu sekarang, Sei. Hanya saja yang ini akan hilang. Tidak seperti tato-tato yang kubuat untuk klienku.”

Seijuurou tertawa geli, hidung Nash menggelitik tulang selangkanya. “Lalu apa cintamu sama seperti tato yang kaubuat padaku sekarang atau sama dengan klien-klienmu?”

Gigitan kecil di leher, tangan menyingkap kaus Seijuurou dan mengelus protektif kulit punggung kekasihnya.  Desah lolos dari bibir si netra heterokromia. “Tentu saja seperti tato yang kubuat untuk para klienku.”

“Kalau begitu—,” Seijuurou tercekat, lutut Nash menekan bagian dalam di antara kedua paha. “—buatkan satu untukku.”

Kurva simetris meluncur natural di wajah Nash, kemudian lanjut menciptakan tato-tato kemerahan di setiap jengkal kulit Seijuurou yang bisa digapai.

.

Seijuurou adalah si pencetus ide. Namun ketika ia menyadari maksud ucapannya setelah sesi memabukkan bersama Nash di hari itu berakhir, Seijuurou baru saja menyadari kalau ia sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam mulut buaya.

Seminggu kemudian, Nash memperlihatkan desain tato yang ia buat khusus untuknya—gunting yang digambar dengan kekhasan Jabberwock, meliuk-liuk seperti tarian api. Seijuurou tak ingin mengecewakan Nash, namun ia juga urung memberitahu ketakutan terbesarnya—yang membuat Seijuurou tiga kali membatalkan tepat saat Nash hendak memulai dengan goresan pertama.

.

Bunyi bel ditekan berkali-kali, Nash benar-benar niat mengganggu. Atau dia memang sudah terlalu rindu ingin bertemu. Ponsel tak lagi digunakan untuk menghubungi Seijuurou. Tahu, sudah tak ada guna. Seijuurou tak akan pernah membalas pesan dan panggilan teleponnya, kecuali ia mendatangi Seijuurou sendiri dan langsung menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka. Nash tak ingin semudah itu ia kehilangan Seijuurou.

Dua jam berdiri di depan pintu, mondar-mandir sambil terus memencet bel. Sempat Nash khawatir kalau ada apa-apa dengan Seijuurou di dalam—kalau memang ia benar-benar ada di dalam, kalau tebakan Shintarou tak meleset—dan hampir ia menghubungi pihak pengelola apartemen untuk membuka pintu dari luar kalau pada menit ke dua puluh di hitungan jam ketiga ia menunggu, Seijuurou lewat _intercom_ mengumpat padanya;

[Berisik, sial.]

Nash hampir berteriak girang ketika pada akhirnya Seijuurou merespon. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang diucapkannya pertama kali sejak terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Nash merindukan suara kekasihnya.

“Seijurou! Ya Tuhan, kau tak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk mendengar suaramu!”

[Ck, kau mau apa?] Nash mengusap wajahnya, rautnya kurang terkontrol, apalagi jantungnya.

“Bisa kau bukakan pintu untukku?” nadanya setengah memohon.

[Tidak. Pergi sana.]

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan bicara?”

[Kita sedang bicara.]

“Maksudku bukan itu, Seijuurou. Kau tahu apa maksudku.”

[Aku menolak—]

“—Aku tidak marah padamu, sungguh. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mentatomu, aku tak akan memaksa.”

[Tapi bukannya aku yang meminta—]

“—Aku sudah dengar dari Shintarou. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Sei.”

Jeda, panjang. Nash mendadak cemas bila Seijuurou memilih untuk tak meresponnya lagi. Namun bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuatnya mundur selangkah.

Kepala Seijuurou melongok di balik celah pintu. Jangan tanya kondisinya, sudah tentu kacau. Rambut kusut masai ditambah kantung mata yang menghitam. Nash jadi tak tega melihatnya.

Telunjuk menggaruk pipi, “Masuklah, kita berbicara di dalam.”

Nash mendudukkan diri di sofa. Kondisi apartemen Seijuurou cukup rapi untuk ukuran orang yang kacau penampilannya kini. Seijuurou berdiri tak jauh darinya, urung mendekat. “Ingin minum sesuatu? Akan kuambilkan.”

Gelengan. “Yang aku inginkan adalah bicara, Akashi Seijuurou.” Tangan Nash menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya. Kepala mendongak dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat Seijuurou terperangkap jauh-jauh hari.

Seperti tersihir, Seijuurou patuh dan duduk di sebelah Nash. Pinggangnya langsung ditarik oleh si _tattoo artist_ , mendekap erat, lantas menjatuhkan kecup lama di dahi. Dua iris berbeda warna bersembunyi di balik kelopak, menikmati sensasi sentuhan bibir Nash yang seperti menghantarkan listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya.

“Berbagilah luka denganku, Sei.” Akan lebih baik bila langsung masuk ke inti.

“Apa yang—”

“Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku.” Sorot mata Nash mencorong padanya. “Kauingat bukan, cintaku padamu bukan seperti tato temporer yang selalu aku berikan padamu tiap waktu—”

“—cintamu padaku seperti tato-tato yang kau torehkan di kulit para klienmu,” sambung Seijuurou tak sengaja, diam-diam merutuk dalam hati. _Sialan._

Seringai tipis, “Nah, kau masih ingat.” Kecupan lagi, kali ini di kelopak mata kiri, kemudian kanan, kemudian pucuh hidung Seijuurou. Gemas.

“Shintarou mengatakan apa saja padamu?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Segala hal yang ia tahu tentang kondisimu yang takut jarum dan sebangsanya.”

Seijuurou meringis mendengar kata _takut_ , buru-buru membenarkan, “Bermasalah. Bukan takut.”

“Oke, bermasalah,” tukas si kaukasian. “Dasar keras kepala.” Seijuurou tergelak, mau tak mau mengakui. Tawa beresonansi di antara mereka berdua.

 “Tak ada tato berarti.”

“Sepertinya...”

“Padahal aku membuat modelnya dengan susah payah.”

Dua tangan Seijuurou merayap dan melingkar di leher Nash, mendorong dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. “Tapi bukannya kau bisa dengan mudah membuat tato-tato sementara di tubuhku, dengan bebas?”

Erangan dari Nash, hidung mereka saling bertabrakan. “Akashi Seijuurou, tolong jangan mengacaukan momen romantis tanpa hal berbau erotis yang ingin kubangun sekarang.”

“Simpan untuk nanti kalau begitu,” dan Seijuurou menciumnya tepat di bibir.

.

.

.

( ** _benelophobia_** — _an abnormal fear of sharp pointed objects, especially needles_ )

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> **bonus—**   
>  _months later._
> 
>  
> 
> “Kau yakin?”
> 
> Angguk. “Aku melakukan terapi, mungkin akan berhasil kali ini.”
> 
> “Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata belum siap dan ingin aku berhenti di tengah proses? Pasti nanggung rasanya.”
> 
> “Tinggal tutup saja mataku dengan sesuatu.”
> 
> “Kau ingin aku bermain _bondage_ , Sei? Terakhir aku menyarankan ini kau menendangku keras sampai jatuh dari ranjang.”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “Nash, apa yang kau pikirkan sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan?”
> 
>  


End file.
